Race List
Race Descriptions Note: In order for the yearly bonus to come into effect, the character must be played at least four times within a twelve month period. Then, once the year comes to pass, the character will receive the bonus and the count will start over again. This bonus is to be noted separately from the skill of the same name and has no level cap. ' ' Barbarians Barbarians, or the Northlanders, are a race of humanoids from the Savage Lands. Since these aforementioned lands spread through a variety of climates, there are quite a few different barbarians out there. The three major types you will run across are the Jungle barbarians, Desert barbarians and the Viking barbarians... the latter of which throw the best parties. The Journey Lands, with it’s varied climate, has supported all of the barbarians. All Barbarians receive a +1 level bonus to Battle Axe per year. The Barbarian Racial Language is Common. The common barbarian lifespan is about 70 years. * Desert – The desert barbarian have made home out of the one of the most cruelest and harshest environment on all of the world of Magna. The heat of the deserts and the living conditions of have formed the desert barbarian into a hardy survivalist. Most desert barbarians have the ability to resist disease and start off with 3 extra body points from whatever class they might be. Desert barbarians have brown skin and normally dress in furs or skins depending on what clan they belong to. Desert barbarians are also notorious wanderers moving from place to place in search of water and other necessities of survival. Desert barbarians are vicious in combat and enjoy a good combat. In most tribal structures the leader is determined by strength and constitution. Desert barbarians are also phenomenal runners and can run for extremely long periods of time without rest. This doesn’t means that they are naturally quicker than the other races but normally have an endurance that makes the other races pale in comparison. * Jungle – Jungle barbarians are at home in the... well, in the jungle. What, you thought they lived in caves? When a jungle cannot be found, wooded areas will do. They are very attuned to nature and some even consider themselves nature’s protectors. They make wonderful herbalists and rangers and may train in poisons at –1 cost (never to go less than 4 cost total). Jungle barbarians are very vulnerable to cold (double damage) and may purchase resist poison.The clans of the Jungle barbarians are all jungle animal themed. They work this animal theme into their costumes as well as their face paint, which they tend to be very fond of. As with most barbarians, the jungle variety isn’t too concerned with reading and writing so they have a +1 disadvantage when training literacy. * Viking - This seagoing race of barbarian is as adept at sailing as they are at killing. Vikings enjoy strong ales, great battles, loose women, all night parties (these last two usually go hand in hand), and tests of strength and valiant deaths among fields littered with the bodies of their foes. Much like their jungle cousins, Vikings dress in furs or hides and tend to favor huge axes in battle (-1 from their base cost). Vikings have a great distrust of healing and nature magic and believe illusion was created solely for the destruction of their kind (i.e.:illusionary icebergs). Their history suggests they believe the sea and sky are one in the same. The stars are the light from their ancestors floating in the Eternal Sea (that there’s Viking talk for outer space). For this reason, mages hold special honor among the Vikings. Vikings also aren’t very big on education and pay more for the literacy skill (+1)... guess that explains why those “No Solicitors or Pillagers.” signs never work. Vikings have a special distrust for pirates. They can’t understand why these flamboyant morons prefer to battle out at sea with other ships when they can simply land their vessel at port and have a veritable smörgåsbord's of booty groveling at their feet while saving wear and tear on their ship. ' ' Birdlings The history of the birdlings started as all birdlings belonging to one race and one clan in the high grounds of the southern jungles of Lasempt. Due to many factors including food supply, territorial disputes, egotism and the magic that began to seep into their race there were wars of unmatched fervor. These wars lasted for generation after generation, until eons had passed. During this time the birdling race grew smaller and the weaker of the bird species were eliminated by the stronger. The stronger of the birdling began to form clans and eventually the own sub-races of birdlings based upon the size and strength of their type of birdling. Eventually, the warring died down and, through many generations, the birdlings banded together to form an alliance between the remaining clans. They formed a council to keep the peace, sending two representatives from each clan and dividing the remaining war torn lands up equally between them. Though the Vultures were the most unhappy with this, having lost the most of their taken lands and already considered outsiders, they were also the least numerous and so had to remain sulking in silence. Nowadays, the birdlings clans get on with each other fairly well, though we will see how long that will last. Currently, the race has developed into seven major sub-races. The tribes of the eagle, the hawk, the falcon, the vulture, the osprey, the condor and the owls are all that are left of this once dominating species. The birdlings being one of the older races in the world of Magna have all dabbled in magic until the magic became part of their culture and upbringing. All birdling types receive +1 level to their Claws per year. No birdlings can cast confining magic, and if they are affected by a confining spell, they become Enraged (as the spell), and try to escape and kill whoever put them there first. The Birdling Racial Language is Common. The normal Birdling lifespan is about 250 years. * Condor - The condors are the even tempered healers. They have almost no enemies among the other races, except with those affiliated with necromancy. They are able to Resist Possession and get a -1 to Healing Magic. This comes with a +2 to Necromancy. * Eagle –The eagle clan is the most numerous of all of the birdlings. With their level head and quick thinking, they tend to take leadership positions wherever they go. Although not as quick to temper as their Hawk cousins, they do not take kindly to insults against their pride. They have access to the ability to Resist Rune Effects and get a -1 to General Magic. This comes with a +2 to Enchanter Magic. * Falcon - The falcons are masters of nature, deriving much more pleasure being surrounded by wildlife and animals, rather than other humanoids. They gain a -1 bonus to Nature Magic and are able to Resist Paralysis, while taking a +2 to Illusion Magic. * Hawk - Hawks are the quick tempered bruisers of the birdlings. Able to Resist Fear and with a -1 to Elemental Magic, the hawks are usually the aggressive mage. They can just as easily guard their friends fiercely as they can take away the life of another. This comes with a +2 to General Magic. * Osprey - These birdlings are the resident tricksters off the world. They don't usually take anything, other than their own pranks, seriously. And with a penchant for illusion magic and the ability to resist charm, you can bet they're good at it. They have a -1 to Illusion, but a +2 to Enchanting. * Owl - Known for their intelligence, owls excel in Lore casting. Some are a bit stuck up and snobbish, but you definitely want them on your side in a battle. Owls get -1 to Lore and have the ability to Restore Mind, but take a +2 to Elemental Magic. * Vulture - Vultures are the black sheep of the birdlings. Barely tolerated by the living, they take solace in the dead, even preferring their food with a little rot. They can choose to have a necromatic aura, but whether they do or not, no vulture can be a Paladin. They can Resist Fear and take a -1 to Necromancy, with a +2 to Healing. ' ' Catlings In the deep lower Jungles of Lasempt, several species of cats stood on their hind legs and began to develop culture and language. Differing from the birdlings, the catlings relied upon the deep community connections between the different clans. Each of the seven clans were naturally good at all different things from each other and that allowed them to work well together in their everyday lives. As such, they hate interpersonal conflicts, most especially within their own species. Dissenters are dealt with harshly, any threat to the harmony they perceive in their community punishable by exile or even death. They tend to keep to themselves, looking down on most other races, including the formerly warring birdlings, as uncivil due to so called ‘constant inner conflicts’. It’s rare that they would mingle with the other races, but not unheard of, exiled catlings having no other choice but to try and find a community with other races. All Catlings get Tracking for free, have access to Scenting and receive +1 level to Claws per year. No Catling can take Extra Armor. The Catling Racial Language is Common. A normal Catling lifespan is about 150 years. ' ' * Cheetah - These fast talkers are adept at seeing through illusions, though they tend to want to be farther away from the action. As such, they can Resist Illusion and get -1 to Archer's Block. However, they cannot be the Brigand or Skulk class and cannot take any Monk Skills. * Leopard - The keen and silent killers, these Catlings are great rogues. They can Resist Charm and get a -1 to Short Sword. They cannot be in the Mentalist or Illusionist class. * Lion - These Catlings truly are the kings of the jungle, and they take that nickname seriously. More lions are in leadership positions than in any other position in the Catling community and they are also they only Catlings that can take monk skills. Ranging from Zen Warriors to fierce fighters, lions can Resist Possession and get a -1 to Staff. However, these too proud creatures cannot be Henchmen or Scourge, and can never take Scholar Skills. * Lynx - Forever dwelling in their laboratories, these studious Catlings are master potion brewers and receive a -1 bonus. They also have the ability to Resist Enchanting * Panther - Where Leopards are silent killers, Panthers are invisible thieves. With a -1 to Stealth and the ability to Resist Paralysis, they're hard to stop. Panthers can never be Mystic or Guardsmen classes however. * Puma - Paranoid and mistrusting of other races, these Catlings turned to Poisons to keep their enemies at bay. Pumas have a -1 to Mix Poison and Resist Psionics at base cost, but cannot be Djinn or Paladin classes. * Tiger - Tigers are the hard hitters of the Catlings. Not the smartest or the most ambitious, but not stupid by any stretch. They get Extra Damage at -1 and the ability to Restore Mind on others. They cannot be Cavalier or Dreadnaught classes. ' ' Clansmen Clansmen come from the Highlands mountain region and aren’t too social seeing as how they are generally left alone due to the harsh and unpleasant climate of their homeland that does little to welcome visitors who come calling. The national sport of the Clansman is war. There is always one clan warring against another and they continue endlessly until an outsider threatens them... then it’s time for them to quit playing and get down to some serious fighting as they band together to be rid of the nuisance so they can get back to their fun. After teaming up to defeat the outsiders there is usually a week or so... okay, so maybe it’s just a day, of kinship then the old blood feuds fire up again and off they go. Clansmen can be recognized by their heavy Highland accent, laddie, and the plaid kilts they caper about in (the color denotes their clan). Don’t make the mistake of calling it a skirt in front of one of them though or you’ll find yourself in on the receiving end of what they consider a ‘fun time’. All clans have different plaids and consider wearing them an honor. Clansmen are hearty and, thus, start with 2 extra body points. They hold a high respect for wizards, being the first race to discover using Enchanting Magic they take a -1 base cost to it, but a +2 to General Magic. They also love to swing around Hammers and receive a +1 level per year. No Clansmen have ever been Buccaneers. Clansmen have great heart and courage, almost too much. They value tradition over all else... and only half of them even understand what it is they’re valuing. The others don’t care, and they just value it because it’s there. The mountain region of the savage land makes for a good home for the clans. The Clansmen Racial Languages are Common and their Clan Dialect, which is shared by any in their clan alone. A common Clansmen lifespan is normally about 60 years. Dragonlings Common in Assym are the dragonlings, a race that tends to be most at home near their aligned element. Dragonlings are said to be the oldest race on Assym, maybe in all the world. It was said that the birdlings were a failed try by the dragonlings to play god and create a race in their image. As such, the two tend to share a mentor/mentee relationship, with the birdlings aspiring to become as one with their magic as the dragonlings have. This affinity with the elements comes with advantages and disadvantages. One the one hand, the different dragonlings have become so intuned with their aligned element, that they are completely immune to any effects of it. On the other hand, they are so vulnerable to their opposite, that they take four times as much damage as any normal being would from that element. They have also become so integrated into magic itself that they have the ability to cast without incants, at a higher mana cost. Dragonlings are generally noble, but more on the neutral side. It’s not very common to see dragonlings in the thick of the action, they tend to see themselves as outsiders, watching over the younger races in the world. Still, even the dragonlings are not immune to a need for excitement now and again. Dragonlings gain +1 level in Claws per year and their Racial Languages are Common and Draconic. A usual dragonling lifespan is about 3,000 years. Dwarfs Dwarfs are sturdy humanoids and are generally shorter than humans. All dwarfs are very proud of their beards… both male and female. The dwarfs are also a longer-lived race, an average of about 500 years. They have deep and rich histories that stretch back far enough to be the stuff of legend. Dwarven stories are the most renowned of the Dwarven traditions and every dwarf is always eager to spin a good yarn for anyone who will listen… and a few who won’t. Generally, dwarves and elves do get along, with the exception of dark elves and dark dwarves, both races harboring long held prejudices against each other. They have never been known to team up together and it will take many lifespans before all the animosity between them is gone. This race is particularly resistant to magic and gain +1 level of Magical Resistance per year. The Racial Languages are Common and Dwarven. * Dark - Dark dwarfs are said to have been created from a group of dwarfs that continued hunting the dark elves after the great wars. They followed the Dark Menace of the Drow underground to finish the job and once they did they decided to clean up the dark elves while they were at it. Soon it became obvious that killing them all wasn’t an option, so they decided to stay down there and keep them contained. Since a good dwarven tale is never forgotten, this still remains as fact today. Dark dwarfs have black skin along with their beards. They are able to resist necromancy and poisons, but light spells effect them as if they have been shunned. * Cartesian - Cartesian dwarfs are the artisans of the dwarven world. They create beautiful architecture from the smallest privy to the biggest, most elaborate castles. The need to create is deeply inborn in their personality and culture. A Cartesian dwarf will never use any form of shatter or destroying spell. * Wild - Wild dwarfs are the wanderers of the dwarven community. These are the most adventurous of the dwarfs, although they still will not do anything on an impulse, they are the dwarfs that are willing to take the most risks. They are considered as crazy by the rest of the dwarven societies. Wild dwarfs can be far more resistant to poisons than other dwarfs and are more suited for wild magic than any other dwarf. * Wood - Wood dwarfs are the lumberjacks of Antithesis, keeping the world’s lumber supply at peak conditions. They are closely tied to nature and are able to resist nature effects and charms as well. Wood dwarfs prefer a great axe, which they use much better than most, and respect nature, always giving back to the forest what they take. ' ' Elves There are many types of elf and all of them are ancient peoples. All elves on Samoria have very long life spans, upwards of a thousand years, and deep, rich cultures. As a generality, all elves also have less body than the other races, but they make up for it by being resistant to a wide variety of effects depending on the type of elf. All elves have pointed ears and a variety of different cultures that we will now discuss. They all get +1 level to Bow per year and their Racial Languages are Common and Elven. * Dark - Dark elves live underground and have a rich and colorful culture considering they’ve been under a rock for the last millennium. They have black skin and black, silver, or white hair which is usually enough to tell them apart from their Elvin cousins. Dark elves believe that they are the “true elves” and the eldest of all the races. Their traditions state that when light was released upon Antithesis from the cosmos, the elves were the only races that were wise and strong enough to survive. They feel the other races are fallen warriors and have become infected by the light. Dark elves can have the ability to resist necromancy, and are renowned as slayers and blackhawks and sometimes-fearful reavers. Dark elves tolerate most other races with the exception of the dark dwarfs, which is the reason most dark elves are nicely shaved and well groomed. That way they’re not even remotely close to looking anything like that which they so despise. * Desert - The desert elf is one of the few elves to sport a tan since their ancestors roamed the great deserts. In fact, many of the facets of a desert elf’s life revolve around their nomadic history. These elves make great hunters (-1 to archer) and bowman and the may also have the ability to resist sleep and poisons. Desert elves are more susceptible to the cold, taking double damage from ice. These elves appreciate beauty in both flora and fauna and are very fond of nature. This probably stems from the fact that they don’t get to see much of either living in the desert and seeing any flower or creature is a rare sight indeed. Desert elves prefer solitude or groups of small numbers since large crowds make them nervous. Desert elves, once they’ve made an enemy, will never show mercy and are very tough to defeat in combat. * Half - The youngest of the elven races, the product of a union between elves and humans and the elephant in the room, half elves are not widely discriminated against, but still face uncomfortable glances and rumors. They get the best of both worlds, with Resist Disease and Sleep as well as a -1 to Psionics. However, they have a +2 to Literacy, making them a little less likely to be a successful mage. * High - High elves are so named for the mountains they traditionally inhabit… not because they are better than you, even though they are. They are by and far the most solitary of the elves since visitors usually don’t care to venture up to the peaks they call home. High elves have the ability to resist psionics (must be all those yodelers) and illusion due to most of their time being spent in thought and contemplation. High elves can be very thoughtful and take their time weighing the options of even the most mundane decisions… paper or plastic?, for instance, would cause quite a ruckus in the 10 items or less line. High elves are physically weaker than the other races and receive a –1 to their total body points when they begin. They differ from other elves in that they use feathers to accent their hair and clothing. They also tend to have birdlike features with sharp prominent noses and keen eyes. High elves believe they created birdlings though most races discount this… especially the birdlings. High elves have a tendency to think themselves a higher breed than anyone else, with exception of the Socarians, and are often views as snobs by the other elves. * Sea - Sea elves are the ocean goers of the Elven community. They have bluish-green skin and their dress usually includes objects gathered from the ocean floor. While they have functional gills, they can still breath out of water and their gills will cease to work if not used for more than a few weeks. Sea elves consider themselves the protectors of the ocean and hold a great disgust for pirates and Vikings. They have the ability to resist poison and ritual magic as well as limited telepathy with seagoing creatures with which they may implant suggestions to the more intelligent of the bunch. There have been reports of lost continents that the sea elves have sunken below the waves to use as great cities, but nobody who has seen such a thing has brought back proof… if they come back at all. Sea elves are thought to be very fickle and are the free spirits of the Elven community. They are not very talkative, choosing instead to show their thoughts and opinions through deed instead of word. * Socarian - The Socarian elves are the craftsmen, philosophers and thinkers of the elves. They believe that creation is a need in every creature’s life, whether it is physical or mental, and are renowned for being sages (no loss of body points, all other classes suffer –1). Socarian elves may possibly have resist rune and a mind restore ability. This variety of elves has very pale skin and usually some for of tattoo or marking defining their ancient lineage. They have long been thought of as the most intelligent of the elf community and are by far the best craftsmen. Socarians do have emotions, but to show those emotions is considered obscene. Because of this they are sometimes considered cold and distant. This isn’t exactly accurate, as they are deeply passionate but feel if they were to let these feelings out that it would lead to insanity. * Storm - The Storm Elves are the most unpredictable of the elves. In one minute they can be quite and reserved and the next burst out in shocking displays of emotion or rage. Due to their natural outbursts, they are regarded with great caution by the other Elvin tribes. Storm elves traditionally have tattoos across most of their exposed skin depicting lighting, clouds, or any other storm like symbol. All storm Elves enjoy a good fight. Storm elves can train in abilities that allow them resist sleep and to resist Battle Magic. Storm elves also more easily adapted themselves to wild magic (-1 wild magic) . Storm Elves greatly fear being confined and are under the effect of a fear spell when ever put into that situation. It has been noted that after being released that the storm elves fury is unmatched. Storm Elves also suffer double damage from stone types of magic or damage and share the physical aptitude of their Elvin relatives (+1 extra body). * Wild - Wild elves or sometimes better known as feral elves are the most barbaric of the Elvin races. They prefer to roam the lands of Anthesis moving from one place in search of better living conditions. Wild elves general travel in clans , which each clan has it’s own markings they wear with their furs to be able to tell themselves from other clans of wild elves. They are most commonly poorly educated (+1 literacy) and value a good bow (-1 Archery) than a good book anyway. They share the weaker constitution of their Elvin relatives (+1 extra body). They have been known to make wonderful Wild Mages (-1 wild magic) although they have become very susceptible to charm spells that affect them as enslaves of the same duration. * Wood - These are the sturdiest of the Elvin races. Their unkempt hair and tattered clothing combined with plants and animal hides present a sharp contrast to the usually clean-cut appearance of the other elves. Wood elves are also those closest to nature and may even go so far as to have abilities garnered from their commune with the earth mother to resist nature magic. These elves make excellent rangers and herbalists (no body point loss) and a few of their ilk have been reported to have even dabbled a bit in necromancy. Most of these elves lead solitary lives in remote swamps and fens, making friends instead with animals that they see themselves as the sole protector of. While some find their homes in the fens, others are the nomads among the elves, built for moving great distances in one go. These variety of the wood elf are well known for traveling light and carrying no possessions. They choose to stash their things in various locations and return to these stashes as they pass through to collect items they need for their trip. Rock Giant Rock Giants are creatures that tend to pop up wherever there are masses of rocks to be found. Mountains, mines, or any other similar place is bound to have even a young rock giant. They are very territorial creatures and will normally try to scare away any other race that is seen among ‘their’ home. Despite this, they are not violent beings, they simply wish to be left alone. Most encounters with a wild rock giant will end with one party or the other fleeing before a battle will happen. Of course, there are exceptions to every rule, but for every rare violent rock giant, there are also those rare ones that will seek out contact with others. Rock giants aren’t exactly the brightest, but they are strong and tough, receiving Strength Factor, Threshold and Natural Armor at base cost x1, no matter their class. Their low intelligence also makes them better able to Resist Psionics, which they can also buy at base cost. Unfortunately, that also means Literacy is at a +2 for them as well. Being made mostly of stone means that Stone effects will actually heal them, but they also take double versus Shatter Effects and Sonic. They receive 1 strength Factor and 1 Natural Armor per year. Their Racial Language is Common and Rocklish, language of the rock giants. They tend to have very long lifespans, up to 5,000 years, however, most rock giants that people are likely to encounter will be babies, usually within their first hundred years. ' ' Gnomes Gnomes are distant relatives to Sprites and Pixies, though they tend to be much more apt to interact with the other races than the flighty Sprites. Despite this, their motivations for doing so can be as strange and varied as wanting to taste the food at a giant's table or to reach the bottom of a pit just because it would be the lowest place he's ever been. The gnomes have built magnificent and sprawling twin cities in and underneath the northern forests of Lasempt. Over the time of the construction of these cities, the gnomes have developed into surface and underground sub races. The majority of the Gnomes that other races deal with are surfacers, and as such, they have an abundance of traders, Bankers, and Artisans, and have become quite adept at appraising items. The underground gnomes also benefit from this situation by selling the minerals and components found in the caves beneath the forest. The race as a whole have a resistance to psionics and mind affecting spells and can gain benefits from that. Unfortunately, their decadent nature does not lend itself to combat, especially where protectives are concerned. Both get extra protectives at a +1 base, and surfacers get +2 to extra damage, while underground gnomes are shunned to sunlight and light spells. Gnomes are generally very brightly colored people, even down to their skin and hair, which tend to be vibrant colors, like red, blue, purple, pink, etc. Even underground gnomes tend toward the same hues, but darker. All gnomes favor headgear, such as jewelry and helmets. They speak Gnomish and Common, and some speak Fey languages (like those of their cousin pixies). Most gnomes live around 300 years. Halfling Halflings are short, stout humanoids that tend to either gravitate toward settlements of races friendly to them, or to create their own peaceful societies near low, rolling hills, or around old trees. Halflings tend to get along best with Ogres and Orcs, and some of the rougher, outcast races. However, many races distrust halflings for their tendency to be difficult to see. These small creatures have unusually large feet, often topped with curly, dark- or fair-colored hair similar to that on their heads. In fact, a good word to describe a halfling, when it is not “stealthy”, is curly. All the hair on their bodies tends to be thick, and grow in odd places (like the back of their hands). They also slightly pointed ears, something between a human’s rounded ears and an elf’s. Because of their natural stealthiness, stout halflings get -1 to Evade, while their taller cousins, the Tallfellows, get Stealth at the same bonus. Stout halflings are as much stout in stature as demeanor; they do not back down very easily. They can take Resist Fear. On the other hand, the shrewd Tallfellows can take Resist Charm. Despite their courage, stout halflings do not make great warriors, and cannot take the Warrior or Fighter class. And they take a +1 penalty to Extra Body. And, for all their shrewdness and despite their ability to disappear seemingly at will, Tallfellows are terrible at other forms of magic, and may never take the Mage or Magi classes. And, given their innate lankiness, tallfellows are not good at dishing out damage, and get +1 to Extra Damage. On the plus side, they get Dexterity Armor every year they play. All halflings speak Common, and tend to speak the language of whatever race they are living near. They live for 500 years or so. Half-Ogre The hulking, be-toothed residents of the Jugard mountains often intermingle with other races, creating half-breeds. These half-ogres often have smaller characteristics of their non-ogre parent, but retain the largeness of the ogre, with a surprising intelligence for battle. However, the other races tend to shun any kind of ogre, half or not, and even the half-breeds tend to stick to themselves, in small mountain villages. Half-Ogres are strong. They get four extra body points at start, and gain two Strength Factor every year they play. And they get Strength Factor, Threshold and Great Axe at Base Cost. But, despite their intelligence, their isolation from other races has created something of a barrier in their minds, and if they take Psionics, they always have 10 less psi points. They also don’t generally get education, even basics, and take a +2 to Literacy. These guys are big. And yellow. And their teeth will kill you. That is not an overstatement. But they live slightly longer than humans, usually around 150 years or so. Because of their lack of an education, they speak broken Common, but are fluent in their own, guttural language, and that of the Orcs, whom they often ally with. Half-Orc While the ogres and their half-breeds are big and strong, orcs and half-orcs are small (compared to ogres, who isn’t?) and tenacious. They usually live near ogres, and get even less education, or contact with other races. This is mostly due to their bestial personality and lower intelligence. Tough-as nails and hard-headed, half-orcs get less psi points than normal (-10), but get two Threshold every year, and four more body points at start. They also get Great Hammer, Strength Factor and Threshold at Base Cost. The bestialness of half-orcs does not stop at their personality and dress. They also have snouts or muzzles and/or tusks. And they are green like kermit. They never start speaking common, but always speak their own language (Orcish), and can easily communicate with Ogres in their tongue. They live shorted, but more storied lives than humans, usually passing on within 45 years or so. Humans Unlike their cousins, the Dwarves and Elves, humans are fairly inert, as a race, but individually tend to be varied, vibrant, but above all, ambitious. They like to live where others do not, and especially places where other races say are dangerous. They can be found all over the world, usually thriving, as they are incredibly adaptable. They are also the most diverse in appearance. They can be large or small, dark or light, poor or rich. This is reflected in their starting CCP, when an extra 15 points. They also have to ability to Resist Paralysis and Disease. On the other hand, no human has ever been an Artisan or Banker. Humans tend to have a lifespan that averages 150 years, though nobles might live longer than peasants. They start off speaking Common and gain one free rank per year (restrictions for class and race apply). Lizardfolk 'Fey Cousins' 'Werelings' 'Wolflings'